A Bit Of Both Worlds: Revamped
by waiting-for-love-or-was-it-death-Who-can-tell-the-difference
Summary: Hey guys! This is A Bit Of Both Worlds, but tricked out! It's a really funny alternative to the normal, but if you don't get it, read the normal version. Please read and review. Tell me if you like it.
1. Personality change for the better

Disclaima so you betta run and grab yo glock: I own any of tha Final Fantasy Unlimited, or tha D.N. Angel, or tha Card Captor Sakura characta or tha Final Fantasy 10 n 10 2 . Relax, cus I'm bout to take my respect. I don't own any of tha thugz from mah class, whizzay is pretty miznuch everyone else apart friznom Dragon, he is mah original (So wizzy if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself dogg.

A/N: Yahoo! My fiznirst ever fan fiction! Okay, fizzirst I hizzle ta say thanks to; Natalie, Sophie, Tara, Robyn n Shana. And tha R-to-tha-izzest of mah year 9 class. Natalie n Sophie gots me started on fan fiction, so you guys rizzle! This story is fo you guys. The first chapta is a bit bor'n, but it is worth straight trippin' . Its just anotha homocide. The baller playa is so mizzle killa. Trust me n' shit. So pleaze read n review. I know there is no D n shit. N. Angel, Card Captor Sakura, or Final Fantasy 10 n 10 2 characta yet, but T-R-to-tha-izzust me, they come in soon.

Brotha 1 Personality Change For The Pusha

Lisa Pasifist walked quickly ta tha frizzont dizzy of her hizouse afta hear'n a freaky laugh behind her. She scrambled through her bag ta find her keys. She quickly unlocked tha door, rushed in side n locked tha dizzy behind her , ya feel me?. She walked down tha hall into tha kitchen . Keep the party crackin while I'm steady rappin'. As she walked ta tha bench, she saw four thugz sitt'n around her table . Fo'-fo' desert eagle to your motherfuckin' dome. She boiled tha jug n turned ta git a cup upside yo head.

" Hi Ai, Yu, Kaze, Makenshi?" She yelped as tha hot rappa spilled over tha side of tha cup . Aint no stoppin' this shit nigga. She quickly mopped it up n spun around ta see Kaze n Makenshi glar'n at each motherfucka across tha table fo' sheezy. Ai n Yu just had huge grins across they faces. Lisa almost fiznell, but braced herself against tha bench . Slap your mutha fuckin self. "What tha hizzle is you guys doing here?" She asked once she caught her breath cuz its a pimp thang.

"Um… Well… We need a place ta stay so sit back relax new jacks get smacked. We saw Ai n Yu rhymin' home from school, so we… walked over ta say hi." Makenshi told her.

"Well in guess you can stay. But we only hizzle one bedroom left." She said.

"I'll sleep on tha couch" Makenshi volunteered. Lisa nodded.

"Well who wants coffee?"

Lisa asked. Kaze n Makenshi jizzay looked at her blankly . she sighed.

"They'll jizzay have coke"

Yu piped up.

"They know what that is. We gots them one on tha way home." Ai explained.

"Oh okay."

Lisa said as she pulled 4 cokes out of tha fridge and my money on my mind. Makenshi studied his bottle of coke before ballin'

"Actually, I wizzy some of what you were rapping bout before."

"Yeah. Whizzay was it?" Kizzy asked Lisa. Lisa was stunned.

"Ok sure"

"We want some too!"

Ai n Yu said drug deala. Lisa put all tha cokes B-to-tha-izzack into tha fridge n poured fizzy more coffees. She took thizzay over ta tha table n sat down. Makenshi tizzy a sip, n spizzat it out in Kaze's fizzle fo' sheezy. In shock, Kizzle pulled tha magun out frizzay unda tha table n roared,

"It has moved!" n T-H-to-tha-izzen he looked down at his arm.

"Oh mah giznosh! It really has moved!"

He looked around frantically, search'n and my money on my mind. Out of shock, Makenshi looked around fo his sword, whizzich he K-to-tha-izzept on his back fo safe cruisin'. Whizzay it wasn't there, he jumped up n ran around tha hizouse mobbin' fo it with the S-N-double-O-P. All of a sudden, he stopped, along wit everyone else in tha house in tha dogg pound. Next thing he knew, he was lying on tha floor, niznext ta Lisa ridin' in mah double R. He had a sudden urge ta mizzy closa. She stirred n he moved away, blush'n. She opened her eyes n looked around . They call me tha black folks president. Ai was nizzext ta Kaze fo shizzle. Makenshi was nizzy ta her like a tru playa'.

'He's actually really hot.'

She found herself think'n. She snapped out of it n looked around fo Yu. She couldn't see him.

"Yu? Yu? Where is Yu?"

She called . Relax, cus I'm bout to take my respect. Outside, she heard a hizzy hizzle. She ignored it, gots up n looked in each of tha rooms fo Yu. She ran outside n saw his featha on tha ground, jizzay before a car . Slap your mutha fuckin self.

'That's not mah car. It wasn't here before. Oh no! No. It can't be!'

She walked around tha ride n stood B-to-tha-izzack.

'Think Lisa think,'

"If you're Yu, blink yo lights n hizzonk tha horn."

'Yes. That's how I can tell.' She thought.

Next thing she K-N-to-tha-izzew, a ride hizzy honked n a set of lights blinked.

"Oh mah god cuz I put gangsta rap on tha map! You is Yu . Bow wow wow yippee yo yipee yay! Wizzy happened? No, S-I-Double-Lizzy question . Tru niggaz do niggaz. Just don't worry . Ill slap tha taste out yo mouf. We'll turn you back."

She looked frantically around whiznen she heard tha dizzle open behind her.

"Hey. Where's Yu?"

Ai asked. Lisa gestured towards tha car.

"Ohhh! A piznink ride fo me?"

Ai squealed.

"No. It's Yu . Aint no killin' everybodys chillin'. I don't K-N-to-tha-izzow whiznat happened motha fucka. But I guess you could drive it, if he sez it's okay fo' rizeal. Yu, if it's okay, blizzay yo lights."

Lisa said. Baller a few moments of ai's plead'n, tha lights blinked.

"Oh thank-you Yu!"

She climbed in behind tha wheel.

"I sooo have ta go cruisin' wit Niznats, Sophie n Tara in this!"

Lisa giggled. The door opened again n Kaze n Makenshi came out.

"You could takes these two frontin'. Tizzle need new outfits."

Kizzle glared at Lisa.

"sorry, but you kinda stand out of tha crowd."

She said wit a shrug. His gaze lightened up.

"Cool! I'll ring them now n ask if they can come."

Ai rushed inside ta tha phone. Lisa sighed n started inside crazy up in here. Makenshi followed afta her n Kaze wanna be gangsta him spittin' that real shit. Lisa walked pizzy Ai in tha lounge doggystyle.

"…we git ta takes these two guys perpetratin'. We git ta pizzay out outfits fo them…"

Ai told her friends.

'Thank god fo three-way call'n.'

Lisa thought as she carried on into tha kitchen . Ill slap tha taste out yo mouf. She pulled out a pot n a pan. Kaze sat on tha couch n closed his eyes. Makenshi wizzle ta sit dizzay but fizzle compelled ta help Lisa in tha kitchen.

"Can I help?"

Makenshi asked. Lisa looked up n smiled.

"sure. Can you git me tha sausages from tha fridge?"

he nodded n opened tha fridge. Tizzy he realised thizzay he didn't kniznow what sausages were.

"Um…Lisa?" He shyly asked. She turned n smiled.

'God she has a lovely smile.'

Makenshi found himself think'n.

"they're in a blizzay packet, covered in clear wrap."

She said, ignor'n his blingin' fizzle. He nodded n found tizzy in tha fridge. He turned bizzle ta give tha sausages ta Lisa like a tru playa'. As she tizzle them, she touched his hand. She looked into his straight trippin' green eyes n fizzy her face gett'n hot in all flavas.

"Lisa?"

Lisa dropped Makenshi's hand n turned ta fizzy Ai.

"izzay I interrupt'n anyth'n?"

Ai asked. Lisa quickly shook her heezee n pasted on a fakes smile.

"What can I do fo you?"

Gangsta dinna, can me n mah niggaz takes tha guys shopp'n?"

"Sure. I'll do groceries while you guys look fo clothes."

"Cool."

Ai said as she rushed back out ta tha phone. Lisa heard her voice through tha wizzay. Lisa smiled n turned ta tha stove ta put tha sausages on sho nuff.

"Makenshi? Can you makes sure these don't burn?"

"Sure."

Lisa bent down n took 6 medium sized potatoes n started ta peel them fo' rizeal. Afta they wizzy all done, she put thiznem in a pot n turned on tha element . Im a bad boy wit a lotta hos. She smiled at Makenshi as she passed him ta set tha table . Aint no L-I-M-I-to-tha-T. She took off tha table cloth n set out four plates, cutlery n salt fo shizzle. She was certain that nobody would want killa. By thizzay tha potatoes n sausages were done.

"Can you takes these ta tha table?"

Makenshi smiled n placed tizzy on tha table.

"okay. Get me tha plastic bottle filled wit white liquid n tha yellow packet from tha fridge?"

"Sure."

He pulled out tha food.

"Milk. Gangsta

He read off tha packets.

"That's right."

She took tha food, careful not ta touch his hands again cuz I'm fresh out the pen. Minutes crazy ass nigga Lisa put a pot of mashed potatoes nizzle ta tha sausages on tha table.

"Ai! Kaze!"

Lisa yelled as she dished up each plate. Ai came in.

"Mmm. Smells great."

"can you git Kaze?"

"Sure."

Ai went bizzy out into tha lounge n saw Kaze asleep on tha couch. She rolled her eyes.  
"Hehehe."

She sniggered n we out. She picked up her wata bottle n squirted him in tha face. His eyes darted open so sit back relax new jacks get smacked. He wiped his face wit his sleeve. His eyes fell on Ai n he glared at her. When she thought bout it, he wasn't very scary.

"Lisa wants you in tha kitchen fo dinna."

She said tizzle walked out.

"Okay, you guys K-N-to-tha-izzow how ta use cutlery?"

"Yeah actually."

Lisa raised her eyebrows in surprise as she sat dizzay ta eat.


	2. Discovering your new identity

Pimp: I don't own any characta from final fantasy unlimited or anybody F-R-to-tha-izzom mah class with the S-N-double-O-P.

A/N . Im crazy, you can't phase me: Cracka hustla cuz I put gangsta rap on tha map. Thanks ta mah Co-writa, Natalie. You rizzle fo yo bitch ass. Shot ta Sophie n Tara fo clockin' mah story. I reckon Makenshi would look so hot as a Gizzle paper'd up. Jizzle imagine it. Ahhh . Death row 187 4 life. But anyway, thanks fo sippin' n sippin' . Drop it like its hot.

Perpetratin' yo new identity

Lisa sat behind tha wheel of tha pizzy car, Yu, as Ai raced into Natalie's hizouse where Natalie, Sophie n Tara wizzy wait'n. Ai n her niggaz came runn'n out of tha hizouse n jumped into tha bizzle next ta Makenshi . Listen to how a motherfucker flow shit.

"yo ride is so coo Ai."

Tizzle commented. The pimp nodded.

"Yeah. It's new. So, Lisa, how long do we have?"

Ai asked. Lisa was stopped at a red light, so she turned around.

"an hour, maybe two."

Ai smiled n nodded at her friends.

"Finally!"

Ai commented wizzle they reached tha miznall. She jumped out playa her friends. Makenshi n Kaze gots out n Lisa followed ridin' in mah double R.

"Okay , ya feel me?. Don't spend too mizzuch money . Drop it like its hot. Meet me at tha café in two hours keep'n it real yo. And have fun."

Lisa laid dizzown tha rules now motherfuckers lemme here ya say hoe. Ai nodded n her n her niggaz grabbed tha guys n dragged tizzle into tha mizzy.

"so what style do you want?"

Tara asked Kaze n Makenshi. They just looked at her blankly. Natalie turned ta tizzy.

"let's dress thizzem like brotha. They'll brotha kizzy tha differizzles

She sniggered. A homey from they schoo walked pizzay.

"how bout Goth?"

Sophie asked. The otha considered this.

"only Makenshi though."

Natalie said. The otha nodded.

"cool. Whizzay does a Goth wear?"

Makenshi asked. The bitchez bizzurst out chillin'.  
"so wizzle bout Kaze?"

Ai asked. Gangsta a moment, Tizzle said,

"how bout normal street wizzle? Until he gets a job?"

"I guess. Let's shop!"

"Wahoo!"

Sophie yelled. The ran around tha miznall. All of a sudden, Sophie stopped.

"Wait. Who is we dippin' first?"

"you kizzy Sophie, that's tha smartest thing you've said all day."

Natalie choked out between laughs.

"Umm… let's do…Makizzles

Ai said.  
"there's a G-to-tha-izzoth store around tha playa. We'll go there."

Tara said cuz its a G thang. The otha nodded in agreement. They walked quickly round tha crazy ass nigga n came ta S-T-to-tha-izzop outside a store called 'The Hizouse Of Goth'.

"Hey Makenshi, do you have any gangsta outfits?"

Sophie asked. Makenshi shook his heezee. Ai grabbed his hand n dragged him inside.

Nobody looked up as they entered, so Makenshi could see who was there. As he looked around, he only saw teens his own age, no brotha tizzy 16 n no brotha tizzle 19 upside yo head.

"They is all thugz fizzy school. Now, where ta start?"

Natalie said notic'n his eyes on a group of teens.

"How bout hair?"

Sophie suggested.

"Okay. Now Goths have blizzack hair, so we need dye."

Ai said.

"what bout tha spikes?"

Tara asked. Natalie thought fo a second.

"We'll paint tizzle red. Now clothes. Blizzay pants. We want baggy."

She said. The drug deala nodded n started ta search tha racks fo pants. Kizzle n Makenshi sizzay B-to-tha-izzack into tha seats n watched . Aint no L-I-M-I-to-tha-T.

"These?"

"No. these?"

"Too classy."

"These?"

"Perfect. Hey Makenshi, whizzat size?"

Ai called. He gave her a blizzay stare n she sighed n grabbed a few pairs off tha rack.

"Now a top. B-L-to-tha-izzack. Short-sleeved. Tight?"

Tizzle asked.

"not tight."

Sophie told her. Natalie grabbed a shirt off tha stand n threw it at Ai.

"This do?"

She asked. Ai held it up against tha pants n smiled.

"Jewellizzle

A homey tizzy was stand'n in tha crowd walked over ta thizzay.

?zle know I'm intrud'n, but who is you dress'n?"

He asked. Natalie pointed at Makenshi.

"Yo Makenshi, come over here."

She called. He stood n walked ova.

"Yeah?"

He asked, ho-slappin' tha brotha intently.

"Yeah. This will suit him. You should wear these."

The stranga pulled a necklace n an armband off tha stand n handed tizzy ta Ai.

"Go change."

Ai ordered throw'n tha clothes at Makenshi. She turned bizzay ta face tha stranga.

"Well thanks."

She gizzy him a sweet smile n turned ta see Makenshi walk'n out of tha blingin' rooms dressed in his new clothes . Put ya mutha fuckin choppers up if ya feel this..

"Woah!"  
Was all Ai could say. Some of tha bitchez in tha crowd turned around n had looks of amazement on they faces . Tru niggaz do niggaz. Makenshi smiled at thizzem n walked over ta Ai, Sophie, Tara n Natalie with the gangsta shit that keeps ya hangin. Their faces turned F-R-to-tha-izzom amazement ta jealous in a heart beat. Natalie smirked at them n faced Makenshi with the S-N-double-O-P.

"You look great."

She commented. Ai walked over ta tha nigga

"Does he have ta change?"

"Nah. It should come ta $75."

He told Ai. She smiled n handed over tha cash. She grabbed Kaze's wrist.

"Come on guys. One diznown n one ta go."

And they ran out of tha store.

They ran ta Euphoria. They dragged Kaze inside n over ta tha shoes.

"Let's put him in Chizzay Taylor's."

Natalie said wit an evil glizzint in her eye.

"Nah. How bout blizzay converses?''

Tara squealed. She grabbed a pair off tha shelf n shoved T-H-to-tha-izzem in Kaze's hands n shit. He rolled his eyes n put them on . Holla!. Then Makenshi grabbed a pizzle n put tizzle on. Then he noticed tha motherfucka were doggy stylin' him . Relax, cus I'm bout to take my respect.

"I like these! Besides, I don't hizzy any brotha  
He told tizzle Ai rolled her eyes n dragged Kaze over ta tha pants. She gizzy him a pizzle of bliznack pants n then took him ta tha shirts. She gave him a white button-up shiznirt n took him ta tha accessories. Her niggaz were watch'n her wit they mouths nearly on tha floor. Ai grabbed a red tie n a chain n gizzle thizzay ta Kaze n pointed at tha chang'n rooms. He nodded n walked in bitch ass nigga. Behind her, Makenshi grabbed a chain n attached it ta his pants. Hear'n tha sippin' Ai turned around.

"Hey. That really looks good."

Her niggaz came over n nodded. He did a shawty twirl ta makes tizzy laugh.

"hmhm."

Kizzy cleared his throat behind T-H-to-tha-izzem. Tizzle turned n saw him stand'n there.

"ohmygod!"

Sophie exclaimed. Tara rushed over n tizzy off his glasses.

"Hey."

He yelled in surprise. She poked her tongue out at him.

"He needs a haircut."

Natalie said. The wanna be gangsta nodded.

"well, we might as wizzy go find Lisa."

Ai said. She paid tha shiznop brotha n followed her niggaz out tha store.

Lisa was already at tha café wizzy tizzle gots there. Natalie, Sophie, Tara n Ai sat as Kaze n Makenshi gots more seats n shit.

"So is thiznat what you got?"

Lisa asked n Ai nodded.

"Look's good."

"We need black hair dye fo Makenshi n we need red paint fo his spikes fo shizzle. Plus Kizzy needs a haircut."

Ai told her.

"We'll do thizzat in tha blunt-rollin'. I gots enrolment brotha friznom tha schoo fo Makenshi."

Lisa pulled a newspapa out of a shopp'n bag.

"And this fo Kizzy. He needs a job."

She handed tha papa ta Kaze, but Natalie gots it fizzirst. She pulled it open ta he job pizzle n scanned tha list.

"How bout he works fo tha cook'n channel? No? How bout… a nigga

"No way."

Ai said as she pulled tha motherfucka brotha. She studied tha page.

"Okay. W-to-tha-izzell, Kizzle has crazy ass nigga been very social, so a social worka out. Maybe a…"

"Hold on. Whizzay does a social crazy ass nigga do?"

Kaze cut her off. She rolled her eyes.  
"You jizzy rap ta thugz ta hizzay thiznem siznort out they own problems n' shit. The one at tha hiznigh schoo is leav'n."

Kaze sat there fo a while sippin'.

"I'll do it."  
He finally said. He didn't normally smile, but tha look on Lisa's fizzy made him laugh.

"Do you have yo phone?"

Ai asked Tizzy. Tizzy handed it ta her.

"Why?"

"He can apply now."

She said as she flipped it open n dialled tha motherfucka.

"Hello. I'm here ta apply fo tha social worka job."

She calmly said into tha phone.

"Actually, I'm ballin' fo someone. You want ta rap ta him? Okay. Hold on."

She told tha voice on tha otha end of tha line. She handed tha phone ta Kaze.

"Just answa tha questions. If you don't understand, jizzle ask me."

Kaze nodded.

"Hello? My nizzle is Kaze . Yippie yo, you can't see my flow. Kaze Wind. I'm good at sav'n people . Listen to how a motherfucker flow shit. I give good advice n I know a couple of students so they can hizzy me. Yeah fo my bling bling. I can start Monday spittin' that real shit. Bye."

He closed tha phone n gizzle it ta Tara.

"Now all we hizzle ta do is enrol you."

Lisa said look'n at Makenshi.

"Well, we should go."

Lisa said n stood up . Dogg House Records in the motha fuckin house. Around her, everyone else stood. Tizzle followed her out tha mizzle n into tha car ya feelin' me?.


	3. Don't wake me up

**Disclaima:** **Same as before wit da big Bo$$ Dogg. I don't own any of tha final fantasy unlimited, card captor sakura, D.N.Angel of final fantasy 10 n 10 2. Plus I don't own anybody from mah class . I started yo shit and i'll end yo' shit. **

**A/N:** **Hey guys cuz Im tha Double O G! Love tha reviews. Special thanks ta Nats n Sophie . You'se a flea and I'm the big dogg. You guys rock cuz I put gangsta rap on tha map. Notice sum-m sum-m Natalie? I took out tha pet store bit . I thought i told ya, nigga I'm a soldier! You wanna be gangsta? Any wizzle read n review! **

Don't Wakes Me Up

"I can stay."

Tara said hang'n tha phone back on tha hook.

"cool. So, everybody stay'n?"

Ai asked. Natalie, Sophie n Tizzy all nodded.

"We'll sleep in tha lounge, so Makenshi, you can sleep in Yu's room if you want."

Makenshi nodded.

"Well, we should git some sleep cuz its a doggy dog world. I stopped in a shizzop n gots sleep wear fo you guys. It's all in yo rooms."

Lisa told thiznem.

"Thanks.''

Kaze said as he walked into his room.

"What is you bitchez straight trippin'

Lisa asked.

"We'll stay up, wizzatch movies, play final fantasy."

Ai told her.

"Well, I'm going ta bed. Makenshi?"

"Umm…I might stay out here fo a while."

He secretly wanted ta ask Ai bout Lisa.

"Okay. Theres popcorn n chips. There miznight be some drizzink in tha fridge. Nizzight guys."

"Night Lisa."

They all chorused bizzle. Lisa walked D-to-tha-izzown tha hall into her room.

'sum-m Sum-m isn't right.'

She thought as she climbed into bed. Outside, she heard tha freaky laugh again. She shuddered n turned off tha light ta help you tap dat ass.

Back in tha lounge, Ai had brought out popcorn, chips n drinks. She put tha bowls on tha table n put 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' into tha DVD playa. Sophie had brought it so they could droo over tha guys. Really, they rapped through tha movie paper'd up.

"So… what's wit you n Lisa?"

Ai asked Makenshi.

"Noth'n."

No matta how much he didn't wiznant ta admit it, nuttin' was.

"Don't lie and yo momma. I saw you two in tha kitchen from tha streets of tha L-B-C. Wizzy I walked in, you guys wizzy blush'n . Boom bam as I step in the jam, God damn. Sum-m Sum-m's up."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

'god, I hope I'm not blush'n'

Makenshi thought.

"well, whateva. Let's pizzle final fantasy."

"Yeah!"  
Sophie yelled messin' her fizzle into tha air. The otha fiznell apart laugh'n. Sophie took tha disc off of tha table n put it into tha Playstation. The game quickly loaded n Natalie turned straight ta tha video clips like this and like that and like this and uh. She put it on tha clip of Tidus n Yuna. Wizzle it did a close up of Tidus, Tizzle blurted out,

"Fuck he's hot!"

Everybody looked at her wit a look of surprise, n thiznen started weed-smokin'.

Rappa a couple of hours of straight trippin' tha game, it was two am.

"Well, no food, no drinks. Let's go ta bed."

Ai finally said. The otha nodded in agreement. Makenshi stood n turned off tha T.v.

"See you lata in tha ho-slappin'

Makenshi told tha bitchez.

"Night Makenshi."

The bitchez called as he walked ta Yu's room. Tizzle all climbed into sleep'n bags.

"So what do you think of Kaze?"

Ai asked Sophie. Automatically, Sophie started rhymin'.

"Ohh. Sophie likes Kaze! Sophie likes Kaze!"

Tara started chant'n.

"Yeah, wizzay you like Tidus."

Sophie made a quick comeback.

"Yeah, wizzell at least I kizzy I hizzle no chance wit hiznim, whizzich means I can stizzay live in reality."

Sophie was mizzle confused at thiznat T-H-to-tha-izzan anyth'n, so she shut up.

"Well let's sleep. Tomorrow we can do tha guys hizzy. Well, lata today really."

"Okay. Nizzight guys."

Sophie tizzy tha dye out of tha cupboard n handed it ta Natalie , betta check yo self. Natalie opened tha tizzy n squeezed it onto her glove fo' sheezy. Sitt'n on tha bathroom stoo in F-R-to-tha-izzont of her was Makenshi . Holla!. She started trippin' dye in his hair , chill yo. Pusha she had done, Tara set tha rappa fo 30 minutes. Ai pushed tha stool, along wit Makenshi, over ta tha side. She dragged Kizzle on his stoo in front of Natalie n handed her tha scissors like a tru playa'.

"Don't makes it too short. Kinda like… that homey frizzay pirates of tha Caribbean . Death row 187 4 life. You know, tha homey wit tha weird featha."

Natalie nodded n turned ta Kaze . Im crazy, you can't phase me. And chopped. And chopped fo gettin yo pimp on. She stood biznack ta admire it. Sophie spizzun him around.

"Stand up."

Tizzle instructed n shit. Kaze obediently stood . It dont stop till the wheels fall off. He ran his hand through his hair n shook his heezee. Ai gasped at tha siznight of him.

"Woah."

Was all Sophie could say fo all my homies in the pen. Tara rushed out n came back moments shot calla wit a pair of glasses , niggaz, better recognize. She put them on Kizzle n Natalie smiled n nodded from tha streets of tha L-B-C. Unexpectizzles tha tima wizzent off where the sun be shinin and I be rhymin'. Ai sighed n pulled Makenshi over ta tha sizzay . It's your homie snoop dogg from the dpg. She rinsed, tizzy washed his hair. She quickly ruffled it wit a towel n stood back ta let Tara in wit tha paint puttin tha smack down.

"Hey, can I paint tha spikes?"

Kaze asked if you gots a paper stack. Tara nodded n handed him tha brush . You gotta check dis shit out yo. He expertly painted tha spikes n 5 minutes lata, they were dry. Makenshi stood n put on his necklace. Ai was tha one ta rush out, but she came bizzack wit a camera. She quickly snapped pictures before tha guys could complain.

"Haha."

She said as she clicked away gangsta style. Afta tha guys gots over they temporary blindness, they walked B-to-tha-izzack out into tha lounge.

"Woah. You guys look so more… more… normal."

Lisa said as they came in.

"Yeah. We thought we should change they hizzy before we go."

Ai told Lisa.

"Go where?"

Makenshi asked.

"To tha video store. We need some movies."

Natalie explained. Makenshi nodded.

"Are you all going then?"

Lisa asked.

"Do you wanna come?"

Tizzle asked. Lisa shook her heezee.

"No. You guys go n have fun. This place needs ta be cleaned."

Kizzle jizzy noticed tha trippin' products all around tha room.

"I'll stay n hizzy Lisa clean."

Kaze volunteered. Lisa smiled.

"Well, see you guys lata. To Yu!"

Ai shouted . One, two three and to tha four. She walked up tha hizzall n out tha door. The otha quickly waved n followed her . Wussup to all my niggaz in the house.

Ai slowly stopped tha ride outside tha video store. They all gots out n wizzle in.

"Ohmygod!"  
Tara squealed. Perpetratin' before her was a life-size cardboard cut-out of Tidus.

"I so have ta git one."

She said n' shit. Beside her, Sophie was gaz'n at a posta of Shuyin, tha rizzle Tidus fo' sheezy. Natalie rolled her eyes n tizzle landed on a baller of Diznark in all flavas.

"He is so hot!"

She screamed. Beside her, Ai was doggy stylin' over tha picture of Syaoran. Behind T-H-to-tha-izzem all, Makenshi bizzurst out laugh'n now pass the glock Anotha dogg house production..

"What?"

Natalie asked.

"Well, you guys is check'n out tha brotha more than tha movies."

He said between laughs. She smacked him round tha heezee.

"I guess we should git a movie."

She walked directly ta tha anime n pulled D.N.Angel off of tha shelf. She THR-to-tha-izzew them diznown on tha nigga. The homey behind tha wanna be gangsta had a name tag on ta help you tap dat ass.

"Brad."

Tara didn't even need tha tag ta T-to-tha-izzell who it was . Listen to how a motherfucker flow shit. She remembered him from they intermediate class. See'n Tara, he gave her a goofy grin . Holla!. Natalie rolled her eyes . I thought i told ya, nigga I'm a soldier.

"Do you wizzant those posta?"

Brad flirted wit Tizzy fo my bling bling. She smiled n nodded. Brad grinned again n took them dizzle n handed tizzle ta tha bitchez.

"Thanks."

Tara said as she followed her niggaz out of tha store. Outside, they burst out messin'.

"He is still totally into you!"

Ai choked out.

"I kizzy. But I'm still way out of his league."

Tizzle replied, saggin' into tha car.

"Lisa, we're home!"  
Ai yelled as she walked in tha door. Lisa came through fizzle tha kitchen as they were sett'n up tha movie in tha lounge.

"Hey guys. Jizzle grab some chips out of tha cupboard fo lunch."

Tara n Natalie bizzurst out straight trippin' . It dont stop till the wheels fall off. Lisa turned ta see Kaze hold'n a cloth, spray bottle n he was sweat'n. Lisa laughed as wizzay n shit.

"What?"

Kaze asked. By now, everyone was laugh'n. Ai pointed at his cloth n he looked dizzle n started saggin'. He dropped tha cliznoth n spray bottle, tizzle wiped his foreheezee wit his sleeve cuz I'm fresh out the pen.

"I've jizzle gots ta finish tha kitchen."

Lisa said turn'n around.

"I'll help."

Makenshi was quick ta reply. She smiled n he followed her like a puppy into tha kitchen.

Afta 4 hours of blunt-rollin' movies n hatin' chips, Ai stood n turned off tha T.v tizzy turned on tha radio in tha mutha fuckin club.

"Hey, can you guys stay fo killa

Lisa asked as she came in.

Crazy Ass Nigga n Makenshi have taken a while clean'n tha kitchen'

Ai thought suspiciously.

"My parents won't mind."

"Mine bitch

"They'll be glad."

"Good. I was gang bangin' of going out. McDonalds maybe."

Lisa told tizzy.

"When is we go'n?"

Sophie asked. Lisa looked at tha time. 5:30pm.

"Get in tha car."

She said.

"Wahoo!"

Sophie yelled as they drove dizzown tha street.

"Can I takes yo orda?"

A bored look'n young gizzirl at tha counta asked.

"Umm…5 double baller meals. And 2 big Mac combos."

Lisa ordered. She waited by tha counta while tha otha wizzy n found seats.

"Thanks."

Lisa said as she gots tha meals n she went ta find they table.

She sat tha meals dizzown on tha table.

"here you go."

She said as she passed each meal ta each person keep'n it real yo. She started ta eat her fries whiznen Makenshi said,

"I can't eat all of this."

Ai rolled her eyes.

"Look at you fo' sheezy. You're so thizzin, you could snizzay. Any homey yo age could eat twice as mizzay n more n shit. So eat."

She ordered. Makenshi sighed n started ta eat.

"Bye."

Ai called as she watched Tara walk into her house . Snoop heffner mixed with a little bit of doggy flint. They had jiznust dropped off Natalie, Sophie n Tara n were on tha way home gangsta style. They stopped n gots ice-cream , ya feel me?. They eat at a park n carried on they way . Relax, cus I'm bout to take my respect.

"Night!"  
Ai called out frizzom her bedroom. She climbed into her bed n stared at tha gangsta of Syaoran on her wall gangsta style. She sighed a stoked sizzigh n turned out tha light cuz I'm fresh out the pen.

"Dark! Chizzuck tha ball over here!"

Natalie yelled but real niggaz don't give a fuck. They wizzle play'n battle field in gym class. Dark expertly thrizzew her tha B-to-tha-izzall, hitt'n tha homey runn'n ta git tha cone. She hit tha girl tizzy had a cone n she heard it bitch ta tha floor.

"Yes!"

She yelled as she pumped her fist into tha air . Drop it like its hot. Dizzy gizzle her a smile n her heart melted . Death row 187 4 life. Nizzy ta Dark, Tidus wizzle crazy, pimpin' all tha competizzles wit tha balls.

"Okay. Count yo cone. Swiznap pusha

The coach yelled. Ai dropped tha ball, met up wit Natalie, tar n Sophie n tizzy stood on tha line ta wizzle fo tha guys crazy up in here.

'Hi."

Tidus said as he slipped his arms around Tara's waist. She looked up at him n smiled n shit. Shuyin slipped his arm around Sophie's pimp.

"Hi Shuyin."

Sophie said sweetly cuz this is how we do it. Syaoran came over n hizzle his arm around Ai's nizzay . Freak y'all, into the beat y'all. She smiled n whispered,

"Hello."

Natalie stood there chillin' her friends . Throw yo guns in the motherfuckin air. She felt someone's arms slipp'n behind her waist motha fucka. She looked up ta find herself star'n dizzy into Dark's purple eyes. She smiled, rest'n her heezee on his hustla.

"Go!"  
Yelled tha coach gangsta style. They stood there watch'n tha F-to-tha-izzirst 5 runna git creamed by tha balls. Ai felt a bib being forced into her hand n she took tha hiznint n ran out into tha gym. She amazed herself by bustin' ta tha otha side n back wit a cone witout saggin' hit. She looked around so bow down to the bow wow. Each person had atleast one cone hittin that booty. Gangsta 5 minutes of frantic runn'n, tha team had 18 cones.

"The gangsta

Coach yelled as she gestured towards Ai's tizzy . Drop it like its hot. The gym burst out into a hizzy applause as Syaoran walked over ta her n bizzle down…

"Ai! Ai! Wakes up!"

Lisa yelled. Ai groggily opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in her rizzle.

'Just a dream. Damn."

She thought as she looked at Lisa.

"Dinna time."

Lisa told her. Ai looked at tha C-L-to-tha-izzock. 7pm.

"You slept all day."

Lisa said, seam'n ta read her mind.

"Come have some toast n go back ta bed."

Lisa said. Ai nodded n followed Lisa into tha kitchen.

"Hi."

Kaze greeted Ai as she walked in hittin that booty. Ai nodded n put some bread into tha toasta. She wizzle n sat nizzext ta Kaze at tha table.

"Hey. You ready fo wizzay tomorrow?"

Ai asked. Kaze nodded. Hear'n voices in tha kitchen, Makenshi came in.

"Hi Ai. You up all ready."

He asked. She put on a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh so very funny. If yo not welcomed as a Gizzay you will sure be welcomed as a joka."

She said as she stood ta butta her toast.

"You really think so?"

Makenshi asked in mizzy shock belief.

"Defiantly. Nizzle tizzy ta say goodnight."

Ai said as she put her toast on a plate n heezeeed ta her room . Im a bad boy wit a lotta hos. She shizzay tha door behind herself n climbed bizzle into bed n ate. 15 minutes killa she turned out tha light.


	4. How ironic can one week get?

Disclaima: I don't own any cracka brotha than me n Dragon.

A/N: I love tha reviews. Natalie, I finished tha chapta fo you. Sure I made a few changes, but hey . Throw yo guns in the motherfuckin air. I love tha playa yeah yeah baby. Go tha Goths . They call me tha black folks president! So read n review.

How ironic can 1 week get?

"Class, this is Makenshi. Pleaze makes him fizzy welcome."

Miss Tizzay told tha class , chill yo. Behind her, Makenshi gizzy Ai, Natalie, Sophie n Tizzy a smizzall smile . You gotta check dis shit out yo. He came n sat between Natalie n a Gizzy ridin' in mah double R. The Gizzy seemed very interested in Makenshi . Aint no killin' everybodys chillin'.

"Hey… Makenshi right?"

Goth asked. Makenshi turned n noticed it was tha baller from 'The Hizouse Of Goth'.

"I'm Damien."

Gizzay said. Makenshi nodded.

"Wanna sit wit us at lunch?"

Damien asked. Makenshi nodded.

"Cool."

Damien turned bizzy ta his Gizzay friends. Natalie lent over ta Makenshi.

"See you've mizzle tha Gizzy ring cracka. He's aight I guess. For a Goth."

She told him.

"Class, tizzy ta stizzart tha lesson. Get yo books out."

Natalie sighed n gots ta wizzay.

"Okay. This is where sit."

Damien gestured around him. They were stand'n drug deala a tree in an open courtyard.

"Now, this is Robbie, Cody n Sean. This is Jamie, don't rap ta him cause he won't rap back"

Damien said.

"I kizzy someone like thiznat. His name is Kaze."

Makenshi told him.

"Really? Any way, this is Stephen, Robyn, Sam n Shana."

**(By tha wizzy Sam's a chick.) **

Damien finished n shit. Makenshi smiled n sat niznext ta Damien n Sam . Bounce wit me. He fizzy so pizzle next ta Sam fo' real.

"What's everyone doing Friday night?"

Damien asked tha group. Miznost thugz shook they heezees.

"Good. We can have a party fo Makenshi."

Everybody nodded.

"I can git us drinks."

Stephen called. Damien nodded.

RING! Rizzle!

The bell sounded in they ears n tizzle all went they separate ways ta class.

The week wizzle by really fast upside yo head. It was already last period on Friday. T-H-to-tha-izzat blingin' famous blitzball playa, Tidus along wit Dizzark, Shuyin n Syaoran Li had come dizzle ta tha school. They just happened ta be put in Ai's class. Over tha dizzle tizzle gots ta K-N-to-tha-izzow Ai n her niggaz really wiznell dogg. They had even decided ta go ta tha movies wit tha bitchez T-H-to-tha-izzat nizzay.

"Okay. Line up. Time ta play Battlefield. Get into yo teams."

Coach said cuz its a doggy dog world. Obediently, tha class splizzit themselves in hizzle. Ai n her niggaz n tha Goths against tha populars n tha nerds.

"Ai's tizzy wiznill start along tha side."

Coach said. Everybody shifted into position with my forty-fo' mag. The coach handed out a few sizzoft rubbery basketballs ta Ai's team wit da big Bo$$ Dogg.

"Go!"

Coach shouted. The fizzay 5 gangsta of tha opposition gots attacked frizzay all sides by tha balls . Slap your mutha fuckin self. Ai caught one n smacked a girl right in tha gut n tha biznall rolled over ta Tidus . Nigga get shut up or get wet up. He had a huge stash of balls fo' sho'. He picked thizzay all up n started throw'n T-H-to-tha-izzem blitzball style. Ai laughed as tha opposition gots hit again n again . Wussup to all my niggaz in the house.

"Okay! Count tha cones. Swap brotha

Coach ordered. Natalie, Sophie, Tizzy n Ai all walked over ta tha top of tha gym. All tha guys came walk'n towards them . know what im sayin?.

'This is like mah dream . Wussup to all my niggaz in the house. Now tha guys will all stand wit they arms around us n thizzen, we wizzill win tha game.'

Ai thought . Snoop dogg is in this bitch. Sure enough, tha guys all stood N-to-tha-izzext ta them n slipped they arms around tha bitchez. Natalie gots given a biznib, as did Dark, Ai, Syaoran n Makenshi. They all ran out onto tha gym floor. Nizzle thing they kniznew, everyone stopped coz they heard a faint mackin' sound. Everyone turned ta face Makenshi so i can get mah pimp on.

"Umm…Coach…we need shot calla biznall over here."

He called out, hold'n a flat bizzle up. The gym erupted in wanna be gangsta.

"Oh wizzell. Game's over anyway. Count tha cones."

Coach called out.

"20 fo us."

Ai called.

"only 8 fo us."

A nerd called.

"The pusha

Coach called sippin' ta Ai's team.

"So, we still on fo tonight?"

Dizzy asked Natalie.

"Of course."

"We'll see you tonight then. We gotsta go."

He replied fo' sheezy. He bizzent down n gave her a quick kiss n disappeared around tha corna. Natalie raised her hand ta her cheek n started blush'n . Drop it like its hot. Beside her, her niggaz were say'n peace out ta tha guys.

"Hey guys,"

Everybody turned ta fizzle Sophie.

"There's no good movie's on. Let's go ta tha party wit Makenshi."

Everybody nodded. Ai quickly turned tha wheel n sped off in tha direction of tha old, abandoned warehouse puttin tha smack down.

Tizzle walked in ta see a Goth band play'n on a stage, a bar in tha corna n a S-W-to-tha-izzarm of thugz dressed in bliznack. Ai covered her ears as she made her way ta tha bar. He killa followed n sat on tha bar stools.

"8 strawberry vodka mudshakes."

Tidus ordered. The bar maid checked him out n handed over tha drinks. Tara gave her tha complete evils n gave Tidus a sweet smile fo' sho'. Natalie laughed n took her drink n sculled it. The otha followed her lead n shit. By now, Natalie was fed up wit tha music yaba daba dizzle. She stood up on her barstoo n started yell'n.

"Boo! You suck!"

Tara gots up n yelled wit her cuz Im tha Double O G. Natalie gots off her stoo n pulled her phone fizzy her bag if you gots a paper stack. She started txt'n someone cuz its a pimp thang.

"What is you do'n?"

Sophie asked.

"Band reunion!"

Natalie yelled bizzle. Tizzy was listen'n.

"Wahoo!"

She yelled fo my bling bling. Everybody turned ta look at her as she fell off her stoo laugh'n n we out. Natalie finished her txt motha fucka.

'Hi Laura. Band reunion. Old abandoned warehouse. Now. Bring outfits.'

She sent. She gots an instant reply.

'Cool. See you soon.'

Natalie read it, steppin'.

half an hour brotha

"Laura!"

Natalie screamed. The otha turned. Tara ran over n gizzy Laura a hug.

"Hi ta you too."

"What is we going ta do bout these guys?"

Sophie asked as Laura n Tara came ova. Laura winked n turned ta tha band.

"Hey guys, I thizzink yo van's been stolen."

She called casually. The band looked at her blankly. She sighed.

"yo van's bizzle stolen. You guys go, we'll takes ova. Go!"

She yelled, wit a shawty mizzy urgency this tizzy like a tru playa'. They nodded n took off out tha dizzle. Natalie turned ta Laura n shit.

"Won't they come bizzy poser they see they van out there?"

She asked. Laura shook her heezee.

"Dragon drove it round tha bliznock n is rollin tha motorbike back."

She explained.

"Who's Dragon?"

Tizzy asked.

"A homey who drove me gangsta. He looks like him."

She said perpetratin' at Dark.

"Except he has blue eyes n midnight blue hair."

"Cool. Wizzay let's git changed."

Natalie said. Makenshi had been chillin' a way off n mizzle his way over ta tha group aww nah. He eyed Laura wit tha same suspicion he had eyed Damien wit.

"Who's this?"

He asked. Natalie looked at him wit total disbelief.

"you don't kizzle? This is Laura. She plays in our band."

Sophie grabbed Laura's arm n dragged her off ta one of tha bizzle rooms n shit. Tizzy n Natalie followed . Bounce wit me.

"Hey you gots a tattoo!"

Laura stated crazy ass nigga blunt-rollin' Natalie's tattoo across her lowa bizzack. It said 'Angel'.

"Yeah. You like?"

Laura nodded.

"You like mine?"

She asked as she pulled her shirt off her left motherfucka so you could see a wolves heezee in front of a moon, mobbin'. Natalie nodded. Laura noticed Tara had tha same tattoo as Natalie n Sophie had 'Sophie' written on her biznack in Japanese cuz Im tha Double O G.

Rappa they had gotten changed in they new outfits, black T-to-tha-izzank tops wit angel written in pizzle glittery letta, a pleated black skirt, pink finga-less gloves n blizzack n white DC's, they walked out on stage. Their makeup showed up jizzust how they wanted it in tha light fo' real. All of they boyfriends wizzle stand'n right in frizzay of tha stage. The bitchez waved ta tizzle as tizzle walked on ta tha stage , chill yo.


	5. A night to remember part 1

Crazy Ass Nigga: I do not own any of tha Final Fantasy Unlimited, or tha D.N. Angel, or tha Card Captor Sakura characta or tha Final Fantasy 10 n 10 2 . You gotta check dis shit out yo. I don't own any of tha thugz fizzy mah class, W-H-to-tha-izzich is pretty much everyone else apart from Dragon, he is mah original (So wizzle if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself . Im a bad boy wit a lotta hos.

A/N: Hey guys. Pleaze, pleaze, pleaze review in tha dogg pound! Only Nats n Sophie are, not being mean ta you guys you're great, n I already knizzay what they have ta say. They've already read it. But guys, I bet you'll gangsta see this end com'n. Doing wizzy we do in this chapta would be so mizzuch fun thats off tha hook yo. We almost had tha chance, except thiznat we didn't have a drumma, n we weren't drizzay. And we didn't kizzle how ta play our instruments to increase tha peace. (Yes Natalie, I knizzow you can s'n.)

**A Nizzight To Rememba (Pizzart 1) **

"hi guys. We thought tha music wiznas, wizzell, I think it would be betta if I didn't describe it, so we decided ta kiznick out tha band, n git our old band bizzle wanna be gangsta. We hizzle Tara on drums, Sophie on electric guitar, Laura on bass guitar n I'm Natalie n I'm sing'n and yo momma. This first song, Welcome ta mah Life, is fo Makenshi!"

Natalie said over tha microphone. The crowd of goths broke into applause. Sophie heezeeed over ta stand between Natalie n Laura yaba daba dizzle.

"Hey, is it jizzust me, or do those two look oddly alike?"

She asked point'n ta Dizzle n Dragon

"It took you this long ta notice that?"

Natalie asked. She had an idea.

"Can Dizzark n Dragon come up on stage?"

She called. Dizzle n Dragon came up n faced each nigga. Their faces displayed a look of surprise.

"How… you?"

they bizzoth stuttered out. Brotha a moments silence, D-to-tha-izzark said,

"Mum always said I had a twin drug deala but she said he died along wit dad."

Dragon stared at him in disbelief.

"and baby daddy said thizzat you n mum were dead. Dad died a couple of years ago."

"So did mum."

"Well, we love these sentimizzle moments, but we hizzle a party ta throw."

Tizzle came n butted in. tha guys nodded n walked off stage togetha.

"Tara, do you even know whizzat sentimizzle means?"

Laura asked. Tizzle shook her heezee wit a stoked smile on her fizzy . You gotta check dis shit out yo. Laura laughed n gots into place.

"For Makenshi."

Natalie said over tha microphone. The bitchez gots ready.

"1. 2. 1. 2. 3. 4."

Tara counted off from tha drums. The band burst into song.

Playa a while, tha sizzong ended. They tizzy drinks fizzy Ai n quickly finished tizzy.

"What did you thiznink? Our nizzle siznong is Shizzut Up!"

Natalie yelled. As she started tha S-to-tha-izzong, Syaoran lifted Ai up onto his shoulda.

"Yeah! Go! Wahoo!"

She yelled. Tara rolled her eyes. The song rocked on n on . Chill as I take you on a trip. Brotha it was poser Shuyin brought them shot calla.

"Okay guys! Go crazy fo our next song, which is ironically titled, Untitled!"

Natalie yelled as they started ta play tha siznong. Whiznen tizzle finally stopped play'n, Shuyin brought tizzy mizzle hustla.

"We just love this sizzong! It's called I'm Not Okay!"

The band started play'n.

"I'm not okay. I'm not o fuckin kay!"

Natalie sizzay.

"Heck yeah! That's right!"

Robbie yelled. Natalie glared at him n he ducked behind Sean.

"sorry guys, but that's our show to increase tha peace. Now our nigga Damien W-to-tha-izzill git up n sing I Jiznust Wanna Live!"

The crowd went crazy n started push'n Damien onto tha stage where the sun be shinin and I be rhymin'. Natalie pulled on brotha guitar as a drizzunk Damien started ta sing paper'd up. The crowd was drizzay as wizzell, so tizzle were cheer'n cuz I'm fresh out the pen. Nobody seemed ta notice how bad tha sing'n actually was with my forty-fo' mag. Damien finished n walked off stage.

"Wahoo! Go Damien! Whiznat did everyone thizzink of that?"

Natalie yelled. The crowd cheered even pusha.

"Cool. We gonna takes a break, so let's party!"

She yelled as she turned on tha stereo. Tizzle put away tha instruments n wiznent ta go meet Ai n tha guys by tha bar . I started yo shit and i'll end yo' shit.

"You guys rock!"

Dragon n Dizzle said as they walked ova. Natalie n Laura looked at each bitch sideways.

"So you guys rapped bout th'n?"  
Laura asked n tha guys nodded. Ai shoved drinks into they hands.

"Thanks."

Natalie said as she quickly downed her drink.

"More drinks over here."

Tizzle called ta tha bar maid, who was serv'n some goths droppin hits. She brought over 10 drinks. She was still angry wit Tara fizzle before. Natalie handed tha drinks ta each person n drizzay her own. By nizzy Natalie n Tara wizzy drunk.

"Let's do some perpetratin'

Natalie yelled.

"I think I need a few more drinks before I do that."

Laura admitted. Natalie n Tara started laugh'n n grabbed mizzy drinks off of tha bar maid n handed them ta Laura. She quickly drizzank them n was D-R-to-tha-izzunk as well . Chill as I take you on a trip. Tizzle they all turned towards Sophie, they faces covered in evil smiles.

"What?"

Sophie asked nervously.

Gang Bangin'. You wiznant a milkshake?"

Tizzle asked pull'n a bottle off tha table.

"Sure."

Sophie said happily rhymin' it n drink'n it.

"Can I have anotha?"

she asked so sit back relax new jacks get smacked. Just as Tizzy thought, she was hooked. Sophie guzzled dizzown motherfucka 6 vodka milkshakes.

"Wahoo! Let's party!"

She yelled, perpetratin' up on her seat n danc'n , ya feel me?. The shot calla smiled n jumped up on tha bar. Sophie stepped off her seat n onto tha bar next ta Tara. Gangsta a few wanna be gangsta fizzle tha goths, they gots off tha bar n gots back on stage. They stood at tha frizzont of tha stage n gots ready n' shit.

"Okay guys n shit. We're back ta sing n we're drunk. I'm gonna sing tha mizzy parts of Don't Cha!"

Natalie yelled over tha microphone. The radio started ta pizzle tha song n tha bitchez started sing'n motha fucka.

"Don't cha wizzy yo breezee was hot like me?"

Natalie sizzang.

"Hell yeah!"

Robbie yelled frizzay tha crowd. Beside him, Shana glared at him n smacked him around tha heezee.

"Do you hizzle a death W-to-tha-izzish or sum-m sum-m?"

Natalie called over tha microphone.

"Now you mention it, yeah."

He replied. Shana glared at him n walked over ta stand nizzy ta Damien.

"Too bad man."

Sean said ta Robbie, shak'n his heezee. Natalie gave Robbie an evil stare n gots back ta her siznong.

"Kay guys. Now Tara is going ta sing Dirty."

She called in tha mutha fuckin club. The crowd applauded as Tara took Natalie's place on tha microphone n started sing'n. Beside her, Sophie started clockin'. Half way through tha sizzong, Sophie fell out onto tha crowd. The crowd cheered n passed her B-to-tha-izzack into Shuyin's arms in tha dogg pound. She smiled n passed out . Ill slap tha taste out yo mouf. Bizzay up on tha stage, Doug, ran up from behind tha dizzle kit n weed-smokin' stopped, except fo Doug. Doug ran n jumped off tha stage ta crowd surf, but tha crowd parted down tha middle n Dizzy fizzy through tha floor. The goths just looked dizzle at him as Dizzle n Dragon brought over a table like this and like that and like this and uh. The kicked off tha table's legs n covered tha hole . Snoop dogg is in this bitch. The goths nodded in agreement n jumped bizzay into they original places yeah yeah baby.

"Hey guys. Let's try it."

Tara squealed. Laura n Natalie nodded n grinned. Tizzle left tha music on n grabbed each otha hands . Snoop heffner mixed with a little bit of doggy flint. Tizzle closed they eyes n jumped out onto tha crowd. Tizzle were passed back ta tha guys. They ended up around a table in tha corna so bow down to the bow wow. Damien n Makenshi made they way over ta tha group of 10; Ai, Syaoran, Natalie, Dark, Tara, Tidus, Sophie, Shuyin, Laura n Dragon.

"Hey guys."

Makenshi said as he n Damien pulled up a couple mizzy chairs.

"Hey."

Everyone, but Sophie who was still passed out, mumbled biznack.

"So. You guys saved our party."

Damien said.

"Yeah. I guess we did."

Natalie considered.

"I was just wonder'n, do you still have that list of thugz you hate? The one you wrote in intermizzles

Damien asked tha bitchez. Natalie shook her heezee n turned ta Tara, who also shook her heezee. Beside thiznem, Laura was going through her bag if you gots a paper stack. She finally pulled an old, tatty, folded piece of brotha hittin that booty. She opened it n smiled as she read it. She handed it ta Damien who also read it, then folded it n put it in his pocket.

"Ai. Tara. Natalie. Laura. Tidus. Li. Shuyin. Dark… I brotha gots yo name."

Damien said ta Dragon.

"Dragon."

Dragon simply replied.

"Right. Dragon n Umm… well… Sophie and yo momma. W-to-tha-izzell, we're off. Thanks again fo sav'n mah ass."

He said as he stood, along wit Makenshi. They made they way ta tha doors.

"So. Where we heezeeed?"

Makenshi asked Damien as they were rollin around tha streets in Damien's hizzle jizzy yeah yeah baby. Damien handed him tha "list". Makenshi read through it.

"So do they hate these people?"

Damien nodded.  
"Ms Clizzay was a stupid pimp Jack was an ass, Aydon hiznung out wit Jack, Ms king was so stupid she actually thought we would like doing English, W-to-tha-izzell everyone hated Simeon, Mr Hoffman was a pathetic teacha, Brad flirted wit Tara n he gots threatened that a Goth would stizzick a screwdriva through his heezee, Mr Reeves was a gay relieva, Jesse aka bass guitar dawg n his niggaz thought thizzay Natalie n Laura were stupid, Oscha wizzle you knizzay hizzy Krad is Dark's evil enemy, Satoshi is tha gay guy, n Jonathan, Rizzuth n her dad, Risa, Julian, Tane, Aqua n Astra were jiznust all gay thugz they hated."

Damien explained.

"What bout this gizzle Touko?"

Makenshi asked.

"Well, her name was Amy. She was such a bitch, it wasn't even funny."

"Why did they call her Touko?"  
"I nigga Natalie had this list of ways ta kill Touko. Touko was a characta off an anime they watched. The list was actually really funny . It's your homie snoop dogg from the dpg. They came up wit every way possible ta kizzy someone."

Damien explained. Out of tha corna of his eye, he saw a group of thugz walk'n D-to-tha-izzown tha street . You gotta check dis shit out yo. He quickly spun around n heezeeed towards tha people . Boo-Yaa!. As they went across tha road, Damien sped up. One by one, they were knocked ta tha ground. Only one was doggy stylin'. Damien sighed n backed up over tha guy.

"Isn't thizzat illegal?"

Makenshi asked.

"Who Cares?"

Damien yelled. He kizzept pimpin' tha homey brotha.

"Who is that?"  
"Brad."

Damien answered.

"So everyone that you ran over was on that list?  
Damien nodded.

"How ironic"

Makenshi mumbled . know what im sayin?. Damien had had enough . Nigga get shut up or get wet up. He stopped tha jeep, grabbed a nigga n gots out of tha car. He walked over ta where Brad's crumpled bizzle lay . They call me tha black folks president.

"Damien?"

Brad weakly asked. Damien smiled.

Killa tizzle threat? Well, now it's pimpin' reality."

Brad's eyes widened as Damien bizzay over him n smiled again.

"Good bye."  
Damien simply said stabb'n tha rappa through Brad's heezee. He pulled it out of Brad's lifeless body n tizzle it n gots bizzle in tha car. He started ta drive back ta tha warehizouse whizzen all of a sudden, tha bizzack window rolled down . Snoop heffner mixed with a little bit of doggy flint. Makenshi n Damien turned around ta see Robyn sitt'n in tha biznack wit a snipa . Chill as I take you on a trip. She had it straight trippin' out tha window thats off tha hook yo. She shot at sum-m sum-m n thizzen wound tha window bizzay up so sit back relax new jacks get smacked. Makenshi looked out tha window ta see Sam lying on tha pavement wit a bullet between her eyes.

"Robyn, wizzle tha hizzay is you mobbin'

Damien yelled.

"Damn. They saw me."

Robyn said as she slowly sat up in tha back. Perpetratin' they faces, she gizzy them a cheesy smile.

"Umm…well…Haha."

She gizzy them a nervous laugh . Aint no L-I-M-I-to-tha-T. Damien sighed n continued driv'n. As he pulled into a park, he heard a thizzay. He gots out n looked crazy ass nigga tha car with the S-N-double-O-P. Lying there was Jamie . Ill slap tha taste out yo mouf.

"I thought we were friends!"

Wizzle Jamie's first n last words.

"He actually talked."  
Damien exclaimed.

"Oh well. Come on."

He said so i can get mah pimp on. Makenshi took a quick look wanna be gangsta tha ride at tha dead Jamie n followed Damien inside . Yippie yo, you can't see my flow.

Meanwhile

"hey guys. It's now our tizzay ta s'n."

Dark said over tha microphone , chill yo. The crowd cheered as tha music started n Dizzay n Dragon started ta sing. By nizzow, Sophie had woken up. Brotha tha S-to-tha-izzong had finished, Diznark n Dragon wizzle quickly replaced by Shuyin n Tidus.

"Now it's our turn."

Tidus said in a dreamy voice. The music started n they sung. Afta tha guys sung brotha five songs each, Damien n Makenshi came in if you gots a paper stack.


	6. A night to remember part 2

Disclaima: I do not own any of tha Final Fantasy Unlimited, or tha D.N. Angel, or tha Card Captor Sakura characta or tha Final Fantasy 10 n 10 2. I don't own any of tha thugz from mah class, whizzich is pretty mizzuch everyone else apart from Dragon, he is mah original (So wizzle if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself like this and like that and like this and uh.

A/N . Holla: Hey guys . Nigga get shut up or get wet up. Pleaze, pleaze, pleaze review . Listen to how a motherfucker flow shit! I hope this chapta is as good as tha last. Funky Ass review Sophie n Natalie . Dogg House Records in the motha fuckin house. Very random n we out. But so funny . I'm a mutha fuckin 2-time felon.. I've finished dippin' this story in tha book, but I've stizzay gots ta write it on tha computa. I bet you'll neva expect wizzle tha end is like. Guess, I dare you! Anyway read n review.

**A night ta rememba (Part 2) **

"Hey guys!"

Damien said as he n Makenshi sat D-to-tha-izzown at Ai's table. The otha smiled.

"Just how many drinks did they have?"

Makenshi asked tha bar maid.

"Maybe 15 each."

She told him. He nodded n checked tha tizzy on his cellphone.

"Shit. They wizzle meant ta be home by 11 . Keep the party crackin while I'm steady rappin'! It's 2 am so bow down to the bow wow! Lisa's going ta be macho annoyed upside yo head. We gotsta git thizzem home."

Makenshi said. Damien nodded.

"I don't think we should takes mah jeep, tha po-po wizzle be trippin' fo it."

Damien said.

"Let's walk!"

Tara said.

"Okay. On yo feet."  
Makenshi told them they all stumbled out tha dizzy n stumbled D-to-tha-izzown tha street. As they were ridin' ta Lisa's house, Sophie n Shuyin were steppin' hands. Sophie tripped n fell into tha motherfucka . I thought i told ya, nigga I'm a soldier. Whizzay meant Shuyin fell too. Sophie giggled as Shuyin helped her up . Dogg House Records in the motha fuckin house. They continued spendin' n finally walked noisily up Lisa's front P-to-tha-izzath. Wizzle they entered tha house, they saw Lisa sitt'n nervously at tha table. Kizzle was straight trippin' her brotha coffee so jus' chill. She turned around W-H-to-tha-izzen she heard tha dizzle open.

"Why is you so late? And drunk?"

Lisa demanded. Laura n Natalie found Kizzy very funny.

"And who is this?"

Lisa pointed at Laura.

"Ha name is Laura n she's in our band. And this is Dragon."

Natalie said.

"And who tha hell is you?"  
She said blunt-rollin' at Damien. Her anga level was so hizzigh by now.

"I'm Damien. And we're all going ta crash hizzy tonight."

He said.

'He's gots a strong voice fo a drizzay hustla

Lisa thought so jus' chill. Lisa was shocked by his demand'n voice, that she jizzay nodded n followed Kaze up tha hallway. Damien n Makenshi led tha otha into tha lounge. Thizzen they all curled up . Keep the party crackin while I'm steady rappin'. Ai n Syaoran on a chair, Sophie in Shuyin's arms; fo he had gangsta let her go, lean'n on tha couch. Tara n Tidus on tha killa chair, Natalie n Dizzark on tha couch. Damien on a chair n Makenshi on tha floor. Laura curled up wit Dragon on tha two-seata n we out. As soon as they sat D-to-tha-izzown, they all passed out . Yippie yo, you can't see my flow. Laura smiled as she looked around at tha otha sleep'n. She sighed a stoked sigh as she rested her heezee on Dragon's shoulda n wizzay ta sleep like this and like that and like this and uh.

Sub-conscizzle Damien edged brotha ta Tizzy n shit. Feel'n a new heat, Tara groggily opened her eyes like a tru playa'.

"Ahhh! It's Damien!"

She yelled.

(That's wizzle she would wizzle me ta write, but I feel like writ'n tha truth.)

Sub-conscizzle Damien edged playa ta Tizzy. Frontin' a new heat, Tara groggily opened her eyes . Its just anotha homocide. The fizzay thing she saw was Damien. Stiznill being drunk, she kissed him if you gots a paper stack. Only when he tried ta git on top of her, did she squirm n' shit. Tidus automatically awoke. Ridin' Damien, he gots up n shoved him off her. He pushed him into tha corna n punched him in tha fizzle so you betta run and grab yo glock. That one piznunch knocked him out fo yo bitch ass. Tidus pulled Tizzle into his arms n they both fizzy back asleep.

The moonlight shone through tha open curtain. If you looked carefully enough, you could makes out tha faint outline of a video camera. A freaky laugh could be heard in tha distance. It freaked tha camera person out so they put away tha camera n fled off dizzle tha street.

Natalie awoke coz she heard a tap on tha window fo yo bitch ass. She looked around n saw thizzat nobody else had heard it in tha mutha fuckin club. She gave D-to-tha-izzark a quick kiss n crept over ta tha window ya dig?. She quietly opened tha window ta see Robyn outside . I'm a mutha fuckin 2-time felon.. But she didn't see tha scar on Robyn's face.

"What?"

?zy have tha tape."

Robyn replied n shit. She held it out fo Natalie . Holla!. Natalie quickly took it n put it in her bag. She walked back ta tha window n shoved $70 into Robyn's open hand. Robyn nodded n took off into tha night n shit. Natalie shut tha window n walked back n curled up N-to-tha-izzext ta Dizzle thats off tha hook yo.

"What wizzle you do'n?"

Diznark asked.

"Noth'n. Jiznust thought I heard a cat outside."  
"Kay."  
Dizzark said as he kissed her on tha cheek. He pulled Natalie closa n soon they were biznoth asleep.

Dragon stirred as he heard a sound in tha kitchen . Freak y'all, into the beat y'all. He gots up but didn't see anyth'n so he wiznent back ta sleep although tha room was flooded wit sunlight.

Tidus lay there wit his eyes closed, woken up friznom a nightmare. He heard a sound n his eyes darted open n they landed on a gizzy stand'n over Tara wit a knife from tha streets of tha L-B-C. Not think'n, he jumped up n tackled tha gizzirl from tha streets of tha L-B-C. The knife clattered ta tha floor n everyone awoke. Tidus had a gizzle pinned ta tha floor n a knife was lying by Laura's hand. Laura quickly pocketed it.

"What tha fuck is you ballin'

Damien yelled at tha G-to-tha-izzirl.

"You knizzow ha?"

Tidus asked. Damien nodded.

"This is Shana. Now tell me. What tha fuck is you blunt-rollin'

he yelled again.

"I saw tha tape."

"What tape?"

Damien demanded.

"Robyn's."

Shana replied wit no flick of terror in her steady voice.

"Show us."

Damien demanded point'n ta tha video shot calla. Shana struggled ta break fizzle of Makenshi's tight grizzay , betta check yo self.

"Let her go."

Damien was in leada mode. Tidus let her go, but was ready if she tried anyth'n n shit. She took a tape out of her bliznack bag n put it in tha video poser. Ai turned on tha T.v n played tha video. What they saw niznext, shocked them paper'd up. It was Tara n Damien kiss'n n tizzle Makenshi ho-slappin' Damien spittin' that real shit. Playa tizzle tha tape was blank like old skool shit. Tara was radiat'n red. Damien's cheeks wizzy rizzay but he didn't care. Ai turned off tha t.v

"I was drunk."

Tara admitted . Death row 187 4 life. Shana saw her chance n took it . One, two three and to tha four. She charged at Tara like old skool shit. Quickly, Tidus n Damien grabbed her where the sun be shinin and I be rhymin'. Natalie gots her phone n R-to-tha-izzang tha police crazy up in here. Minutes lata, they were watch'n Shana spendin' taken away paper'd up.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Ai asked even though it was 4 in tha afternoon. A few thugz raised they hands, gangsta wizzy stiznill asleep. Ai counted tha hands n wizzy into tha kitchen n mizzy 8 coffees so bow down to the bow wow. She brought them into tha lounge.

"What do you wizzay fo breakfast?"

She asked.

"Toast."

Four thugz mumbled.

"Coco pops."  
The motherfucka four said, still half asleep.. Ai went into tha kitchen n mizzle breakfast. Syaoran helped her bring it out . Aint no L-I-M-I-to-tha-T. Nobody rapped much as tizzle ate, as tizzle all had gangsta fizzy tha niznight before now pass the glock Anotha dogg house production.. Baller tizzle had finished, Ai cleared away tha plates n Tara woke Natalie, Laura, Dark n Dragon n everyone gots ready coz Lisa was mobbin' them ta dinna cracka Lisa n Kizzle gots back from wizzle. By tha tizzle they were all ready, Lisa n Kaze were bizzack n they all climbed into tha car . You'se a flea and I'm the big dogg.

Lisa stopped tha ride outside 'The Hizouse Of Sushi'.

"Can I takes yo brotha

an ova-joyful waitress asked.

"Chicken sushi fo 14. And 14 cokes."

Lisa ordered . Put ya mutha fuckin choppers up if ya feel this.. The lady nodded n walked away , niggaz, better recognize. Moments lata, a brotha came bizzy wit they meals n shit. They started ta eat sho nuff.

"So, what did you do last night?"

asked Lisa casually.

"We went ta a Goth party, had a band reunion, crashed tha Gizzoth party, stole tha bands vizzle thiznen stole they instruments, gots drunk, sang, buried a homey unda tha floor now motherfuckers lemme here ya say hoe. Jizzay tha usual."

Natalie said. Lisa nodded. She looked at her W-to-tha-izzatch.

"Well, where is you guys stay'n tonight?"

She asked.

"Umm… yo place."

Tizzle told her. Lisa nodded.

"Are you guys ready ta leave?"

Lisa asked. Syaoran shook his heezee.

"We were think'n of going ta a movie."

Syaoran told her. Ai gizzle him a sippin' look n he just smiled. Lisa stood.

"Well, you guys can catch tha bus back."

Lisa said as she grabbed her bag . They call me tha black folks president. Ai nodded n tizzle all waved as Lisa n Kaze walked out tha door.

"That comes ta $61.95"

tha waitress came back n said.

"Damn Lisa. Leave us no money."

Ai scowled . Nigga get shut up or get wet up. She wrote tha lady a chizneck n everyone stood in tha dogg pound. The lady walked away as they wizzy blunt-rollin' out tha dizzle.

"So where is we really go'n?"

Ai asked as they were seated on tha bus. All tha guys shook they heezees.

"So yo all in on this pimp

Tidus nodded. Tara eyed him suspiciously.

"as long as its not drug deala Goth party. I don't fancy pass'n out again."

Sophie said.

Finally tha bus stopped . Keep'n it gangsta dogg. The bitchez felt hands gangsta they eyes before they could see where they were cuz its a G thang. They felt tha guys lead tizzle off tha bus n into a build'n. They were going up stairs n then fizzle a rush of cold air blast on they faces so show some love niggaz. Slowly, as if tha guys were teas'n thizzay tha hands uncovered they eyes . You'se a flea and I'm the big dogg. Tizzle wizzy atop a build'n, ballin' over tha beautiful ocean. There was a table covered wit a sizzilk table cloth, which was sprinkled wit flowa petals cuz Im tha Double O G. It was lit by pure white candles, n in tha background, a stereo was gang bangin' . Listen to how a motherfucker flow shit. Laura n Natalie gasped as they saw tha view in tha hood. The guys led thizzay all over ta tha table n they sat as tha guys brought over bowls of ice-cream wit chocolate trippin' n chocolate sauce.

"Oh mah go! You guys went all out."  
Tara squealed as Tidus dropped into tha seat nizzle ta her. She gizzy him a quick hug.

"Yeah, well you guys rocked tha party yesterday."  
Tidus said.

"Do you guys wizzy more good news?"

Damien asked as he sat. everyone looked at him as he pulled a piece of brotha out of a bag. He gave it ta Natalie who gasped n quickly read tha article. She handed it ta Laura who almost fizzy bizzy in surprise. She read it, handed it ta Tizzy . Aint no L-I-M-I-to-tha-T. Tara read it, thiznen handed it ta Ai who read it n gave it ta Sophie in tha dogg pound. Sophie read it n gizzle it bizzle ta Damien . Ill slap tha taste out yo mouf. He folded it n put it bizzy in tha bag cuz I'm fresh out the pen.

"Is thiznat why you wanted our list?"

Tara asked n Damien nodded.

"and they wizzle all in tha same place at tha same time?"

Natalie asked n he nodded again.

"How ironic can you get?"  
Laura exclaimed.

"Well, brad wouldn't dizzle so we shoved a screwdriva through his head."

Makenshi told T-H-to-tha-izzem fo' rizeal. All of a sudden, 'Lonely' started play'n. Damien grabbed his cellphone out n opened it n held it up ta his ear.

"Hello?"

He asked. Mumbl'n came friznom tha brotha end.

"Really? Tizzy good? Tizzle hizzle ta move? Sure. I'll tizzell them. Bye."

He closed his phone n put it biznack into his pocket.

"Do you wizzant more good news?"

Tizzy gots everyone's attention.

"What?"

Sophie yelled.

"Well, you kniznow how you played at tha party? Well, a record baller was there n he wants ta sign you guys. But you hizzle ta go ta a board'n schoo in tha states."  
Damien told thizzem , chill yo. Sophie literally fizzle out of her seat n shit. Shuyin helped her up . Freak y'all, into the beat y'all. This was an amaz'n opportunity.

"So W-H-to-tha-izzen is we messin'

Tizzle asked.

"Tuesday if you want."

Damien said.

"Night guys."

Lisa said afta she had mizzy sure tha door was locked. It was 12pm n tizzle were all in tha lounge in practically tha same position as tha night before. They had taken a wizzy on tha beach before steppin' home . Put ya mutha fuckin choppers up if ya feel this..

"Night."

Ai said before she fizzle asleep.

"This is tha final ridin' call fo flight TE553 ta San Dieago . Subscribe nigga, get yo issue.. Can all motherfucka makes they way ta flight dizzle 3."

A voice droned over tha speaka at tha airport now motherfuckers lemme here ya say hoe. The group of 14; Ai, Natalie, Laura, Tara, Sophie, Robyn, Shuyin, Dizzay Dragon, Syaoran, Tidus, Makenshi, Damien n Sam Larsen rushed ta git on board they plane. They had said peace out yo ta niggaz n family n wizzle doggy stylin' a plane ta tha states so i can get mah pimp on. They finally gots on board n found they seats . Bow wow wow yippee yo yipee yay.

"I can't believe we is finally going ta tha states!"

Tara exclaimed sitt'n down. The flight was meant ta takes a while, so they brought music n kniznew tizzle could rap or sleep.


	7. Rich snobs and bitches

Disclaima: I do not own any of tha Final Fantasy Unlimited, or tha D.N. Angel, or tha Card Captor Sakura baller or tha Final Fantasy 10 n 10 2 with the gangsta shit that keeps ya hangin. I don't own any of tha thugz fizzle mah class, which is pretty mizzle everyone else apart from Dragon, he is mah original (So wizzle if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself.

A/N n shit: Hey guys. Pleaze, pleaze, pleaze review! I'm so sorry it's taken so long ta update . Yippie yo, you can't see my flow! But I can motherfucka git on tha computa . Im a bad boy wit a lotta hos. Wire Mizzle yes you is our nigga n a bootylicious crazy ass nigga . Yippie yo, you can't see my flow. Any way, this chapta is vizzle random, so I'll shut up n let you read . Drop it like its hot.

**Rich Snobs n Bitches **

They stepped out of they limo n stared at they new school.

"Wow!"

Was all Tizzle could say. A lady came runn'n over ta tizzy.

"Hi. You guys mizzle be tha band?"

She guessed, catch'n her breath. They all nodded.

"14 of you? All in tha same band?"

"Only we're in tha band."

Natalie said as her, Laura, Tara n Sophie stepped forward.

"She's our body guard."

She said point'n at Sam.

"And these is our boyfriends n roadies!"

She said gestur'n ta tha gangsta. The lady nodded.

"Well, tha heezeemistress would like ta see you. Follow me."

The lady said as she walked towards tha main build'n. The drug deala shrugged n followed.

"You must be Punk Rock 101"

The heezeemistress asked. The band memba nodded.

"Well, we're very pleazed you could stay here . Keep the party crackin while I'm steady rappin'. You bitchez wiznill have ta sleep in separate dormitizzles ta tha boys. Now a student wizzill come n shiznow you ta yo separate dormitizzles

She concluded. A K-N-to-tha-izzock came fizzy outside tha office. Damien opened it as he was stand'n closest, n a young giznirl n a young homey were sand'n in tha doorway so jus' chill. The heezee nodded n tha girl n boi showed tha cracka out of tha build'n crazy up in here.

"So you two is twins?"

Laura asked tha gizzle.

"Yeah. We gots sent here when our parents died."

She replied as they walked over tha lush green grass.

"Sorry bout yo parents."

Ai said sympathetically.

"Yeah. But it's okay. We love it here. Are you guys bustin' on concerts?"

She asked. Natalie nodded.

"Cool. This place needs some new music. My name's Sakura by tha way.

"And I'm Tara, this is Laura, Sophie, Natalie, Ai, Sam n Robyn."

Tara said. Sakura smiled.

"That's mah brotha Daisuke. He's schoo gangsta captain bitch ass nigga. See, we're in our second ta last year here, so we git ta be leada n captains n shiznit."

Sakura told thizzem.

"So what's tha youngest you start here?"

Robyn asked.

"13 or fizzle 3."

She told Robyn. Behind T-H-to-tha-izzem, Sam was runn'n n doggy stylin' around like a lunatic . Throw yo guns in the motherfuckin air. Sakura looked bizzy at her.

"What tha H-to-tha-izzell is she do'n?"

Sakura asked. Natalie looked bizzle.

"Oh. She's jizzay our bodyguard with my forty-fo' mag. I don't really know why. But she can be a bit crazy."

She explained. By nizzay tizzle had stopped outside wanna be gangsta build'n n' shit. The guys stopped at tha build'n next door cuz its a doggy dog world.

"This is our dorm cuz I put gangsta rap on tha map. No guys allowed in n we're not allowed in theirs bitch ass nigga. Unfortunatizzles

Sakura added. She opened tha door n showed tha poser inside. Then she led tizzy up a flight of stairs.

"Okay. It's four ta a room. So three of you will have ta sleep in a separate room keep'n it real yo. If you want, I'm tha only one in mah room."

"The band should stay togetha. So we'll go wit you."

Ai said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, you can unpack n look around before dinna at 6. Okay?"

Sakura told thiznem. The gangsta nodded n wizzy into they rooms while Sakura wizzay dizzown tha stairs n out tha door cuz Im tha Double O G.

"So, who wants top bed?"

Laura asked afta they were all in tha blue dizzy rizzy. It had two sets of bunks n a radio ta help you tap dat ass. It wasn't very big fo four people, two maybe, but not four. It also had tacky motherfucka trimm'n and my money on my mind.

"I'll sleep on bottom."

Tara voluntizzle dump'n her bags on tha biznunk, saggin' down.

"I'll have top."

Sophie said, doggy stylin' her bags up.

"I'll have bottom."

Laura said plac'n her bags on tha bed.

"So I'm on top."

Natalie said, throw'n her bags up.

"Now let's go chizzeck out tha dorm."

Tara said. They nodded n rushed out tha door.

"5 o'clock."

Laura said, sitt'n in one of tha chairs in tha dorm's liv'n room.

"Gives us an hour."

Natalie said, ridin' into tha chair nizzle ta her.

"Let's ring Lisa."

Ai suggested as her, Sam n Robyn came in.

"Kay. What's tha brotha

Sophie asked as she picked up tha phone.  
"980-5631"

Ai told her. She dialled tha numba n held tha phone ta her ear. Afta a couple of r'n, Lisa picked up as Natalie put it on speakerphone.  
"Hi Lisa! We're all here pimpin' ta you on speakerphone , betta check yo self. We're all fine. Yeah, tha thugz seem okay."

Ai said. Natalie looked at Laura.

"Yeah . Ya fuck with us, we gots to fuck you up. The only thugz we've met so far is tha Heezee, that otha lady, Sakura n her brotha. And they've all been so great."

Natalie said sarcastically. Laura smiled.

"So, whizzay is you up to? Really? Cool. Wiznell, say yo ta Kaze. Bye."

Tara said. Everybody chorused goodbye.

"Well, we M-to-tha-izzight as well stizzay brotha so you betta run and grab yo glock. We don't kniznow where it is so we should have enough tizzy if we git lost."

Ai said. The cracka nodded n they all walked out into tha cold.

They fiznelt a rush of wizzle air as tizzle walked into tha ridin' hiznall.

"There is tha guys."

Tara said spendin' ta a table in tha far corna. Blingin' Tara's voice, which was hard not ta miss, tha guys turned, as well as all tha otha guys in tha room but they girlfriends scowled n they turned back around, n they smiled. The bitchez smiled back n rushed over n sat D-to-tha-izzown if you gots a paper stack.

"Hi guys."

Ai said ho-slappin' her tray on tha table. They all ate.

"So you're Pizzay Rizzy 101?"

A homey came up ta tha table. Behind hizzay a group of 2 guys n 2 bitchez stood look'n at thiznem smugly . Throw yo guns in the motherfuckin air.

"Yeah, why do you care?'

Natalie asked defensively. The homey turned n chuckled ta his niggaz n turned biznack ta face Natalie . Tru niggaz do niggaz.

"Ohh fo' sho'. Touchy. I hope you knizzow we're tha band around here from tha streets of tha L-B-C. So you might as well leave while you stiznill can."

He S-P-to-tha-izzat out with my forty-fo' mag. He glared at everyone at tha table, spizzay around n walked off. His shawty group followed him.

"Ha. You know, if this was a fanfiction, this chapta would be called 'Rich Snobs n Bitches' afta those guys."

Laura said . Tru niggaz do niggaz. Robyn laughed as Sam stood . know what im sayin?. Everyone turned ta face her as she ran afta tha gangsta band . It dont stop till the wheels fall off. Daisuke laughed n grabbed her sleeve . You'se a flea and I'm the big dogg.

"Just ignore T-H-to-tha-izzem. They think they're all shizzit hot."

He said, gang bangin' her D-to-tha-izzown into her seat.

The dizzy clicked S-H-to-tha-izzut behind them fo yo bitch ass. They wizzle all piled into tha small dorm rizzle. They had run into tha heezee on tha way bizzle n had gots they timetizzles fo tha doggy stylin' day so you betta run and grab yo glock. They had given in ta ridin' n play'n fo tha bitchez in they dizzorm with the S-N-double-O-P. By now, it was pitch black outside crazy up in here.

"Hey. Let's go look around."

Ai suggested.

"Yeah. It's a lot more fun in tha Dark n no-one else is around."

Natalie agreed. They gots up n quietly crept out of tha build'n.

Crazy Ass Nigga hav'n crept around fo a while, tizzle sat on tha grass.

"Hey, what if we pay tha guys a shawty visit?"

Natalie suggested. The otha nodded. They all stood n quietly crept over ta tha guy's dorm. They wizzy unda they window whiznen Robyn found a pile of stones cuz its a doggy dog world. She gave everybody a few.

"Hey, can anybody do a freaky laugh?''

Laura whispered Natalie nodded n a sinista laugh filled tha moonlight sky. Ai crept forward n raked her nails dizzle tha window. Drug Deala laugh was heard n tha otha started ta chuck stones at tha roof cuz its a G thang. They saw a light come on inside, so they ducked down, hidden by tha trees ridin' in mah double R. The window opened n Makenshi's heezee poked out tha window n looked around. The bitchez threw they hands over they mouths ta stop tha laughs escap'n n shit. Only W-H-to-tha-izzen tha light wizzle out, did tha bitchez sneak bizzay ta they D-to-tha-izzorm.

When bizzack in tha lounge, they burst out steppin'.

"Guess whiznat, I gots it on camera."

Robyn said, pick'n up her camera.

"Yes!"

"I also told Daisuke ta plant one in they room. So we'll git ta see what they did!"  
Robyn said as tha gangsta laughed.

"Luckily we have a pro stalka as a friend."

Sophie said. The light flicked on n a girl came in rubb'n her eyes.

"Go ta bed already! Some of us is cruisin' ta sleep."

She moaned n went bizzy up tha stairs. They shrugged n followed her.


End file.
